


Hiding

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Hiding

Working on the set of ‘Night at the Museum’ was a dream come true for you. Being able to influence a movie with your knowledge of historical events and thus helping the producers make the movie as historically accurate as possible made you feel needed. One of the biggest challenges was the costume of the pharaoh Ahkmenrah, played by the wonderful Rami Malek. Since the first time you saw him, you had a major crush on the half Egyptian actor and the fact that he was about the kindest and most caring person on earth didn’t help. Rami always tried to do his absolute best for portraying Ahkmenrah, always asking you how he could improve. At some point of your late night meetings, Rami actually asked you out on a date. One dated turned into a second one and soon a third, fourth and even fifth date. You had your first kiss after your second date and after the fifth date, Rami had finally asked you if you wanted to be his official girlfriend. Of course, you said yes and because you wanted your relationship to stay under the radar for a bit, you decided against telling anyone about your relationship. However, your plan went down the drain when Owen Wilson barged in while the two of you were making out in Rami’s trailer. Since then nearly every single person on set knew about you both being together. But it didn’t do any harm, like you thought it would, on the contrary, Rami and you were constantly found together, rarely leaving each others side.

On a pretty hot summer day, after a blissful night between you and the actor, you woke up a lot later than usual and, after a hot shower, stood in front of your wardrobe, deciding what to wear. After getting dressed, you took a quick look in the mirror just to see your neck covered in deep purple hickeys. Quietly, you cursed your boyfriend for his doing and grabbed a scarf to wrap around your neck.  
Throughout the day, nearly everyone she talked to asked you, if you were alright, given the fact that you wore a scarf on a hot day. At some point you didn’t care anymore and decided to take off the scarf since you felt like you were literally on fire from the heat, only to get teased by every single person on set. Later that day when you finally got a chance to see Rami, you were frustrated and annoyed by your boyfriend for causing all the teasing you had to endure the day. But the second you saw his beautiful smile light up his face, you forgot everything and were just happy to be reunited with your boyfriend.


End file.
